narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebirth of Danny
It's been an entire month. An entire month since the events of Dancing Flames. Ever since the day Danny Uzumaki woke up in this small town, he's been trying to stay away from his enemies. It's a sunny day in the small town of Tarutron, said to be founded by a man named Taruto. The Dark Chakra that Danny had seemed to disappear for now, yet Danny has no memory of ever having Dark Chakra. He believes that Hououza just abandoned him for no reason at all. Danny woke up on the bed that a nice lady allowed him to sleep in. "Hey, Granny, I'm awake. Is breakfast ready?" Taruto screamed out. An old lady replied saying, "Yes sweety. Please hurry up and finish your food. You know your boss doesn't want you to be late to work again!" At those words, Danny quickly got dressed and went to the dining room, where the little old lady was eating her own breakfast. On the table, Danny had two waffles, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. "Thank you for the food!" Danny said as a thank you to the Gods before he began eating his breakfast. Outside the house, a young boy and girl was waiting for him. "Good, you're not late this time. So, let's get going!" The girl said. They all began walking to their destination, a small factory. Inside the factory, many kids were working and a lady named Hinata Uzumaki was giving orders. "My, my, my, I thought you were gonna be late again." She said as she spotted Danny and his two comrades. "Well, today is a very special day, it appears that we are going to have a very important visitor in the factory today. His name is Taruto Uchiha, the founder of this town." She said. Taruto Uchiha, he is said to be a very important person in the world. He is also known as a hero for ridding the world of the PS Organization. Danny wanted to impress this man so much, so he instantly began working. His job was to write letters to the different customers around the world. Whether it was bills, or important notices, he had to write them and made sure the letters were delivered on time. Chapter 1: The Chance Meeting Danny began writing a letter to a customer. Apparently, the customer neglected to pay his bill and now he's two months late. ~Dear Jack, we have wrote this letter to inform you that you are two months late from paying your bills. Right now, you owe 20000 ryo for buying the deluxe machine. The late fee is 2000 ryo, so you owe 22000 ryo. We have sent authorities to your location. If we do not receive the payment from within a month of receiving this letter, you will face charges, up to 25 years in prison. Yours truly, Tarutron Productions. Danny put the letter in an envelope and gave it to a nearby mailman. "Man, if this customer doesn't pay soon, then I'll be forced to testify in trial. Ugh" Danny thought to himself. It was at that moment that Hinata stormed into the room he was in. "Danny, Taruto has arrived in the town! Do you have the letter I'm supposed to give him!?" Hinata asked. Danny gave her an envelope and asked, "Do I get to meet the famous Taruto?" Hinata sighed and said, "Yes, but he won't visit the factory until he's visited all other areas." With that Hinata left the room. Danny continued his work until it became 6:00 in the evening. All members of the factory but Danny, Hinata, and some janitors all left home. Danny needed to stay and wait for Taruto to appear. He walked to a vending machine, put some money in, and grabbed a bag of chips. When he turned around, a man was standing in line. "You're not supposed to be here after hours. If you want anything from the factory, then I'd advise you to come again tomorrow. We are open from 8 to 6 every day, closed on the weekends." Danny said with irritation in his voice. Taruto grinned and said, "My, I thought this was my last stop. I am the founder, so I thought I'd get the chance to visit my factory." Danny dropped the bag of chips and quickly kneeled before him, "I'm sorry my lord. I didn't know it was you!" Taruto smiled and walked away. When he saw that he had left, Danny stood back up and sighed with relief. "Man, I almost got killed. I need to be careful next time. So, he is the founder. The hero". Danny said to himself. Happy that he was able to meet the founder, he decided to go home. However, when he walked out the factory, the town was on fire. Chapter 2: Tragedy -Katsuo Uzumaki, the creator of the Akutsuki, had gone to the town to investigate a man known as Taruto Uchiha- "Hmm, burning this town was not what I wanted, but, it will do to lure him out." Katsuo says. "My, my, my. I never expected this to happen, but it did. At least you didn't burn the factory." Taruto said, as he walked towards the two with his Half Demon Form. "You got me extremely mad, this was not what I was expecting at all. I liked this town, I founded it!" Taruto said as he took out his sword. "Don't act like I ordered this. I ordered to lure you out, not a burning town, but it worked. And you think you can defeat me, do you, know that I am the Ten-Tails Jūbi, and the founder of the Akutsuki." "It doesn't matter. You have lost. But before we begin, I want you to punch this sword. Punch this sword with your fist, if you are able to make me lose my grip and drop the sword, then feel free to use it against me. I will then be able to only fight with my taijutsu." Taruto said as he pointed the sword towards Katsuo. -Katsuo laughs- "I have no need to do so, do what you want with the sword, this is no battle. Know that all violence is not a battle. Not everything leads to a fight, all I need you to do is be out and in the open, do so, and no more harm will come to his village. If you do not do so, much worse will happen." Taruto walked towards Katsuo, entered a stance, and swung his sword towards Katsuo. -Katsuo grabs a kunai and blocks it- "That boy, Danny, are you going to save him? Or do you not care for living things in your hanyo form." "The fact that you know his name worries me." Taruto replied. He jumped back then charged towards Katsuo at a faster speed, ready to strike with his sword. -Katsuo jumps up in the air and then uses Multi Kunai Throw- "Rasengan." -he charges after using the Multi Kunai Throw- When Katsuo reaches the ground with his Rasengan, he finds that there is nothing there. Taruto is seen almost a mile away, smiling back towards Katsuo. -Behind Taruto is another substitution of Katsuo stabbing with a Kunai- The Kunai seems to have no effect as Taruto quickly turns around to strike with his sword. -Katsuo dodges and jumps back- "I see. Kon, Gladys, let's go." -Katsuo, Kon and Gladys fast travel away- When they left, Taruto went back to his normal form. It was at that moment when Danny approached Taruto. "You were awesome! So fast and not even that Kunai affected you! You even scared away the enemies!" Danny said with joy. Taruto sighed and said, "Never mind that, go and see if there any survivors." Danny shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, but I already looked. Hinata is no where to be found and everyone is dead." -SOme ANBU Black op waks up to them- "You 2, where are the survivors? Or are you the ones who killed them?" "Oh, about that. This young boy caused the fire and killed everyone. I was about to kill him, but I guess you'll handle it from here." Taruto said. Danny could not say anything due to the sudden surprise that just occurred. "I see. I shall be taking him with me then, if he's a nuisance to you." -The ANBU grabs Danny and shoves him forward- Taruto then left the burned down town. Chapter 3: Danny's in Trouble -The ANBU speaks to Danny- "So, boy, is what all that man said true? You look like you could, but your eyes say you didn't." Danny was positive that Taruto had a good reason to do so. "Yes" he said. -The Anbu says something- "I know what you're thinking. A good reason, are you up together in this." -The Anbu's eyes shine from under the mask, a grey shine- "It was me ok! What I said in my head was that I had no good reason to kill!" Danny shouted back. -The ANBU lets go of Danny- "Be on your way, young man." Danny couldn't let Taruto get in trouble. He charged at the ANBU, ready to punch him. -The ANBU jumps backwards- "Boy, the Akutsuki is here, stay back." "The akatsuki? How? Weren't they defeated after the fourth great ninja war?" Danny asked. Danny had heard of the stories of the Akatsuki, the most powerful member being Obito Uchiha. He had also heard how they put almost the whole world in a tsukiomi. It was then that the Akatsuki had failed and was stopped forever. So, hearing the name was confusing. The only possible explanation was Hidan, who never dies. Maybe he got a new body or something. Either way, he needed to be ready. -The ANBU speaks- "Boy, either run, or stay and fight, I can not choose your path." -Gladys Hyuuga appears- -Gladys speaks- "Well, isn't Danny Uzumaki and some ANBU Black Ops, I'll defeat you both. Byakugan!" -her Byakugan activates and she charges- Danny! What could he do! He wasn't the type to battle, and what's worse, Gladys was a Hyuuga. He quickly ran away from the battle, hoping that he'd find a way to escape quickly. -A man jumps down and appears in front of Danny, it was Katsuo- Of course, it was Katsuo. Danny did not expect to run into him. He quickly got into a fighting stance, and started throwing random punches at Katsuo. There was no way Danny would survive this fight, but he had to try! He couldn't let this so called Akatsuki run free. He needed to defeat them here and now! Danny put all doubts aside and now was confident, confident that he could beat Katsuo. He continued throwing punches. "Have you had no training, these punches, are nothing. Join the Akutsuki your strength will grow." "As if. I know what you Akatsuki have done. You guys are evil. I'll never join the evil side!" Danny said. He continued throwing punches at Katsuo relentlessly. He did not want to stop, he couldn't stop. If he is able to defeat Katsuo, then he'll be a hero, just like Taruto! "How do you suppose, we're evil? I did not cause that war. Madara Uchiha did that. Yu can call us evil, but what are you to us? You're the evil ones. Come to our side, Uzumaki, be like us." -Meanwhile with Gladys and the ANBU- -Gladys is out of breath, tired, while the ANBU is alright, Gladys speaks- "Why you!" -The ANBU says back- "I am Kon Uzumaki, I thought you would've noticed by know. This is just one of my Six Paths of Pain. -The real Kon is behind her, and stabs her with a blade and uses Fire Style: Searing Migraine, killing her off in an instant- "Now, where is that other boy, hmm, ah, there he is. -The 4 other Pains jump down, and we go to where Danny and the other Pain (Katsuo) is- Danny already lost his stamina, and he was breathing heavily after all those punches. "Man, I failed. He's going to kill me! What do I do now!?" Danny said to himself. Danny was right now practically knocking on Death's door. He waited to see how Katsuo would react, how he would kill him. -The 6 Paths of Pain and Kon Uzumaki speak at once- "You think we will kill you? No, we shall not. Tell Taruto Uchiha of this. If you do not, predict that something bad will happen in the future." Chapter 4: The Search for Taruto Uchiha When Danny returned to the burned down town, Taruto Uchiha was no where to be found. He needed to tell Taruto about the Akatsuki, but if he can't find him, then many bad things might happen. Also, he was worried. If the Akatsuki are back, does that mean the PS Organization will be back as well? No, he could not worry about such things right now. He needed to find Taruto, but for now, he had nowhere to look or any hints on where to go. This was going to be a long journey. -Another ANBU Black Op comes to the village- "Do you need help?" "Oh, it's you guys again. Yeah, I was going to tell Taruto about you guys, but I can't find him any anywhere. Well, I guess I have no choice. Can you guys help me find him?" Danny asked. He didn't feel all right with asking an Akatsuki member for help, but if he doesn't find Taruto anytime soon, bad things can happen. And not just bad things, like getting an F in an exam, BAD THINGS will happen. -The ANBU replies- "Of course I'll help you find him. I would never abandon anyone in distress." The ANBU seemed nice, but either way, he was still Akatsuki. Danny needed to be extremely cautious when dealing with him. "So, this town is quite a walk from the closest village. We also shouldn't run because of any dangers that are ahead and we might not notice till it's too late. And I don't know the exact location, so teleporting is difficult. All I know is that we need to go straight. When we reach the village, we can hopefully find out where Taruto is hiding. Oh, and feel free ANBU to drop out of this search whenever you please." Danny explained. With those words, the two began their adventure to the next village. "I see your still skeptical, maybe if you saw my face you would change your mind." -The ANBU Back Op takes off his mask, and there is no signs of him being an Akutsuki, he has no Rinnegan or anything, just a normal ANBU-